Where Do We Go From Here? ch1
by Evil-Bulma-2
Summary: Another B/V romance... or its going to be... ^.^


Where do we go from here  
By: Bulma Babe  
  
Ok, this is my VERY FIRST fanfic, and I'm nervous, so please comment good/bad. This story takes place a bit after Vegeta moves in with Bulma at the C.C. and Bulma's parents are gone on a vacation. Warning: This gets a little ummm..... lemony but nothing to bad, so if you don't like that stuff I suggest you NOT read on. But anyway lets get to the story. (Please let me no of any spelling mistakes or type-os you probably WELL find. ^_^;;) \  
  
  
  
  
Ahhh, nothing like a nice summer's day to relax and enjoy the sunshine, Bulma thought to herself as the stepped out onto the nice green grass, that tickled her feet as she walked. It was very warm out and she could hardly Waite to show off her new strap-less bikini to Yamcha who was to come over to go for a swim with her in her new pool. So she sat in her lawn chair and waited... and waited for Yamcha to show. About 2 hours had pasted and there was still no sigh of him (Yamcha). Stupid MEN she screamed, as she got up and stomped into the house, crusing at every step and marched upstairs into her room.  
  
"I need a drink" she said to herself, and walked down stairs again and into the kitchen. Only to find Vegeta bent over the counter trying to make a jam sandwich. He didn't notice Bulma tip toeing towards to fridge. She was still quite scared of him. However it was very hard for her not to laugh, the site of the great prince Vegeta, who though himself so powerful, struggling to make a sandwich was to much for her to handle.  
  
"PAAA-HAHAHAHA!!!" she gasped she couldn't keep it in any longer. Until Vegeta spun around (a little embraced, he though there was no one home) "What the Fuck are you laughing at woman?!" he yelled as he took a step toward her. He could see the fear in her eyes as she stood there trembling wishing she had kept her mouth shut. He moved closer.   
  
"WELL!!?" he shouted. She looked up at him, his eyes were so cold she though to herself, no love or any sign of companion in them. "N-nothing" she staggered. There was a pause between them for a moment, which gave her the time to muster up some courage to talk to him... a little. (After all they were living in the same house)   
  
"W-would you like some help with that" she said meekly. He paused for a moment, not taking his eyes off her. She continued to stare at the floor, but she could feel his eyes watching her as if they were going to burn a hole through her as she stood there.  
  
"mmmm" he finely grunted, and moved out of the way. At that she looked up and walked slowly past him toward the counter. She could feel his eyes watching her every move. As she turned back on to him he noticed what she had on. "My god, I never noticed how good she looked" he thought to himself, but quickly pushed the thought from his head. "What was I thinking there's no way this weakling earth woman is even the slightest bit attractive, or even worth my time to look at. But if that's true why can't I take me eyes off her" He continued to ponder to himself, but was soon interrupted.   
  
"Here you go" Bulma said softly as she handed him his sandwich. He quickly snatched it from her and took a bite "There's to much jam" he said sharply.   
  
"Well excuse me" she said sarcastically forgetting who she was talking to. He just gave her his usual scowl That made her shiver at the site of him as he stood there eating his sandwich and staring at her.   
  
Ring ringaling " Oh good" Bulma sighed to herself just low enough that Vegeta wouldn't hear, she finally had a excuse to get away from him. (Talk about being saved by the bell ^_~)  
  
  
"Hello" Bulma chirped but her voice quickly changed from is happy tone to its normal pissed off tone. "Where the HELL are you Yamcha? We had plans REMEMBER!" Bulma yelled. She was very pissed off. She hated being stood up especially by Yamcha. "What do you mean "THINGS" came up?"  
  
Vegeta finished his sandwich, and gave Bulma another one of his normal smirks. "Stupid woman" he said. He knew most every thing about Bulma and Yamcha's so called relationship and what Yamcha was like when it came to people of the opposite sex. He thought to himself as he walked out the door to continue his training.  
  
"So your home now? HEY who's that other voice I hear?!!!" she shrieked. "Your sick grandmother my ASS!!!...... NO THAT'S IT YAMCHA, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR POOR ASS EXCUSES!! WERE THROUGH!!!" and with that she hung up the phone, nearly breaking it. She then finally realized after years of dating that Yamcha really cared nothing for her, even thou he said he did, she knew he was just lying to her and to himself every time he said that he loved her was usually just before they made love. She couldn't stand the fact that he had been using her, even though she knew it was true. She then began to think of all the time he had cheated, and lied to her, as she slowly slid down the wall and began to sob because she knew what they had was gone for good and it had been for a long time.  
  
"Foolish woman" Vegeta said to himself. He had heard every word that Bulma had said. "When well she ever learn to stop being so week" he thought as he turned on the gravity machine and resumed his training.   
  
  
  
That's all I have done for now. Let me know what you think 


End file.
